masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite Prison Guard
Standard regeneration?? Uhhhh, I've only ever seen enemies recharge their shields with powers. I was actually wishing that in ME3 they made enemies which could regenerate like Shepard, rather than just making enemies with substantially stronger defences than you. It would be more realistic and challenging. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I think I would have noticed if all enemies can regenerate shields automatically like Shepard. Do they only do this on Insanity? 'Cause I always play on Hardcore. Tali's no.1 fan 19:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I have seen enemies on hardcore, even veteran and casual regenerate shields, barriers, and armor like the player and squadmates can. Powers are just quicker, but I have seen it happen. And no this is just not on krogan and vorcha. Lancer1289 19:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::How long does it take exactly? Must be pretty long. And if all enemies can do this shouldn't it be noted on all their pages? Tali's no.1 fan 21:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::First, it does take some time. Second quesiton no as it states the obvious. Lancer1289 22:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is it obvious if I have never noticed it? Tali's no.1 fan 22:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm still saying no and if you are in combat for a while, then you will notice it. Lancer1289 22:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll do an experiment to see this; can Elipse Troopers regenerate their shields on Hardcore? My plan is to try N7: Lost Operative, keep my squad out of the way, take out a Trooper's shields and wait as long as I can bare for his shields to come back. Tali's no.1 fan 19:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::How humourous a battle can be when one just sits back allowing the enemies to fire vainly at your cover, not bothering to flank you and shouting pointless comments as they fire off pointless Warps. Sorry, but after said battle carried on for well over 5 minutes the Eclipse Trooper - whom I had disabled the shields of at the start of the battle - had still not regenerated his shields. On the bright side, the Vanguard had shut up! And had resorted to the same tactic as me, sitting behind cover not doing anything. Tali's no.1 fan 19:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) So frankly, I find it very difficult to believe enemies can regenerate shields like Shepard. Tali's no.1 fan 20:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have anything to say? Tali's no.1 fan 16:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Say about what? And there is no need to get snippy. I literally saw nothing in either comment that seemed to warrant a response or that I hadn't already stated. Lancer1289 16:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I asked before whether Eclipse Troopers could regenerate their shields on Hardcore and I told you about the results of my experiment. Seeing as the Trooper never regenerated his shields I wonder more now whether ordinary Troopers can do this or whether it is limited to higher level enemies. Tali's no.1 fan 16:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again see my previous comments and since you said you would test something, and I already stated what I have experienced, and my answer hasn't changed. Lancer1289 17:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, but saying enemies can do this standard regeneration thing when I have never seen it is like me saying Flashbang Grenades can knock your shields out when you have never seen that. Tali's no.1 fan 17:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And yet I have encoutered it a number of times and again there is no need to get snippy. Lancer1289 17:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I am not being snippy, I simply do not understand why your opinion should be better than mine. Tali's no.1 fan 17:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Because this is something that I have experienced multiple times, with various types of enemies. So far no one else has commented on this, so when it is 1 vs. 1 on an issue, if it is proposing a change, then nothing gets changed/added, and if it is about the removing of information, then it stays. That is how things work. 1 vs. 1 on an issue, nothing is done if there are only two people conversing as both have biased opinions. Lancer1289 17:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds reasonable to me. But I must ask if you could maybe elaborate on the conditions where you have seen enemies regenerate their shields, so I could perhaps try another experiment? Tali's no.1 fan 17:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't name a specific example as this has happened with everything from troopers to high level bosses. And not just with geth. Lancer1289 18:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do you know where I could find video evidence of enemies regenerating shields? Tali's no.1 fan 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) There's obviously no such thing. Tali's no.1 fan 14:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know why I'm poiting this out, but removing something because a conversation fell dead is not a valid reason for removing it. You are also now edit warring, and that is a bannable offense, and I have since restored the article in line with current site policy on matters like this. Instead of doing that, you should have done what is in line with site policy and restared the conversation after the first undo, not take it to edit warring. :As to the topic itself, I played arrival a few days ago, and left this enemy alone for about two minutes, and low an behold, his shields regenerated without tech armor. Lancer1289 15:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You are going to have to give me more proof than you have that enemies can recover defences without powers. What was "this enemy"? How do you know they didn't use tech armor? Why is it that you can somehow encounter this whilst I cannot? I have actually seen on the Bioware forums someone explaining how to make enemies regenerate shields like Shepard. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/103/index/983287 Why would they do this if enemies could already do so? Tali's no.1 fan 16:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The only enemies I've ever seen regenerate without the use of powers are krogan and vorcha. I tend to play around with mercenaries and collectors on ME2 to test different killing methods and this tends to take a while. Never has one of the hostiles regenerated automatically during any of these sessions.--Direct Control 16:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)I thought "this enemy" would be obvious as we are on this talk page and the issue at hand is about the Elite Prison Guard. I don't know what you problem is but I know what I saw, shields restored and no shiny tech armor after it, or at least not within a minute of shields being restored. I should point out now that this happened on both my 360 and PC versions now, as I was on my PC version at the time. I will see if I can find a video, but a forum post about it is not enough justification, at least to me, to remove it. Since there are no other people commenting, something from a dev saying they don't regen without it would be enough, but again I will see if I can find a video or something. Lancer1289 16:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can vouch for Lancer, I too have seen enemies regenerate both health and shields. The enemies I was fighting were not geth, krogan or vorcha, they were blue suns IIRC, during one of the side missions. I put two onto half health during a run-and-gun, ran past two guys who began shooting me while I was in cover, I retreated back and killed them, then found that suns I shot first had seemingly regained full health and were back on around 25% shields. Seeing as both standard suns and prison guards are very similar, I would expect them to also regenerate. 16:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did you even read the forum post, Lancer? Surely to make enemies regenerate you would need some underlying knowledge of how the game works. If you can use this knowledge to alter the game to make them regenerate, this tells me that enemies cannot regenerate without modification of the game. To the anomalous contributor: can you be sure that in the heat of battle you did not lose track of which enemies had which health/shields? Frankly, I have done a test where an Elipse Trooper remained without shields for well over 5 minutes. I play the game practically every day (on Hardcore) and I have NEVER seen anyone regenerate their defences without the use of powers. Tali's no.1 fan 16:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok why wouldn't I read the forum post? Yes I did read it, and that is not enough justification for removal. That falls under the modding category, and any modding invalidates things because we can't be sure what is being modified or what their original state is. And this has been supported elsewhere, but I can't remember where at the moment. You have done a test, and so have I, but my test was on this specific enemy, which is the whole point of this conversation, yours was on a different enemy. I should also point out that I have experienced this on other enemies, and I didn't lose track of which ones where shot. Lancer1289 16:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Funnily enough, I am right at this second playing Arrival and I have - moments ago - seen an Elite Prison Guard use his tech armor to recharge shields. In the middle of a battle you cannot be certain that an enemy isn't using their powers to recover shields. I maintain my point that I play the game FREQUENTLY and have never seen anyone regain shields the same way as Shepard. And your modding argument is invalid for the reasons I have stated: Why mod a game to make it do something it already does? Tali's no.1 fan 16:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Because modding changes the way the game operates. We can only take things form an unmodded game because it is functioning as the devs intended. Modding puts things in games that weren't supposed to be there and affect how it is played. Information must come from an unmodded game because it is working as the devs released it, mods are fan content, not original work and are therefore invalid. Lancer1289 17:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If you really did experience automatically regenerating enemies in the game, it was obviously an irregularity with the coding seeing as how a mod is normally needed to enable this. I've looked it up and the only thing about automatically regenerating enemies in Mass Effect refers to either krogan and vorcha or mods made to make combat more balanced.--Direct Control 16:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Again I can only comment what I saw, but I know what I saw. Lancer1289 17:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And I know what I've seen (or rather haven't seen). If you've modded a game and suddenly, miraculously, enemies regenerate, obviously you have made a successful change to the game, therefore they must not have been able to regenerate beforehand. But disregarding that, I have never seen enemies regenerate their shields, armour, or barriers without the use of powers. And to me, that means there is incorrect information in the article which should be removed. I'm not doing all this for fun, you know. I am trying to make a simple edit to the article based on my personal experience. If what you've experienced is different, fine. I'll just leave the article to remain incorrect. It makes no difference to me, whatsoever. Tali's no.1 fan 17:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC)